coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9504 (10th July 2018)
Plot The Platts await news of Neil's appeal. Ryan is keen to go back to Ibiza and presses Sarah about the £800. Sophie avoids the hospital thinking that Kevin doesn't want her there. Audrey is puzzled when four customers cancel their hair appointments on the same day. Maria takes the day off for an emergency root canal at the dentist. Alya pushes her staff to the limit to complete the Bradshaw's order. She refuses Sarah an advance on her wages. Sean sleeps rough in the tent. Fiz wonders where he stayed the night when she hears he wasn't at Liz's. Neil is beaten up by another inmate. Kayla and Marsha visit him in hospital though Marsha can't bear to look at him because of what he did. Craig tells Bethany that Kayla dumped him. Bethany is in the middle of comforting him when she gets the call from DC Leigh - Neil has lost his appeal. While they celebrate, Neil takes the news badly and becomes convinced he'll die in prison. Kayla promises to fix it. Bethany and Craig decide they don't need Kayla or Ryan and tuck into a tub of ice cream. Abi is shocked when Tyrone tells her that he once believed Jack was his son. David asks Billy if Summer will help Max with his Maths. Steve advises Sean to wait a while before making up with Liz. The factory staff have no sooner finished the Bradshaw's order that Sarah discovers they only ordered 1,000 units. Alya panics as she took out a loan to meet the order and can't pay it off now. Kevin is with Jack when he's taken off the ventilator. He tells his son that he was sick and the doctors had to take his foot off to make him better. Jack says that he can still feel his toes and brings up an upcoming football match against Milford Bank. Audrey sees Jude entering Maria's flat immediately after cancelling his appointment with her. Kevin promises Jack that he'll still be able to play football. Kayla returns to Craig. He's taken in when she says she felt herself falling in love with him and got scared. Beth is annoyed to realise that her subterfuge will mean they won't get paid. Alya accuses Carla of doctoring the Bradshaw order in an attempt to ruin her. Peter witnesses the row and comforts Carla in the bistro afterwards. Kayla suppresses her emotions as she joins the Platts in celebrating Neil's defeat. Tim and Sally make up. Ryan tells Michelle he'll soon be going back to Ibiza and is surprised when she says she doesn't want him to go. Tim watches Duncan arrive at No.4 with flowers. Sally delivers the news that the grant has been awarded to his charity. Craig confirms that there's no chance of something happening with Bethany before taking Kayla back. A suspicious Audrey barges into Maria's flat and catches Jude, Gemma and Gail there getting their hair done. Alya believes Carla has a spy at the factory. Sarah confesses that she asked for an advance as she's being blackmailed. Alya urges her not to give in. The staff are told that they aren't getting paid. Audrey rails at Maria for her betrayal. Maria threatens to leave the salon as it's holding her back but Audrey sacks her first. Sarah tells Ryan he won't get his money and she'll deny everything if he goes to the police. He tells her he doesn't need it anymore anyway. Sean makes out to Fiz that he has a nice new flat by the park. Audrey anticipates that Maria will come crawling back. Kayla secretly squirms as she leads Craig into his bedroom. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Finn - Dean Logan *Doctor - Karen Bartke *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Marsha Clifton - Joanne Mitchell *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and gents' toilets *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Intensive care unit *Sean Tully's tent and field Notes *This was an hour-long episode, moved from its usual slot on Wednesday 11th July to 8.00pm on Tuesday 10th July to make way for England vs. Croatia World Cup football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kayla and the Platts await the outcome of Neil's appeal. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,520,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns